The present invention relates to installation of an optical component such as a lens in an optical device such as a light scanning device.
In the art, there has been known a laser beam scanning device which is applied to a laser beam printer and so on. In the conventional laser beam scanning device, such an optical component as an f.theta. lens which is employed for making the scanning speed of laser beam constant is installed, for example, as illustrated in FIGS. 12 and 13.
That is, the f.theta. lenses A and B are placed at their predetermined positions by means of a plurality of protrusions C formed on a housing case G of the laser beam scanning device, and fixed there by virtue of biasing force of a plurality of leaf springs D, each connected by a screw F to a boss E planted on the housing case G.
With this conventional installation, however, the biasing force of the leaf springs D is continuously applied to certain portions of the lenses as stress, and therefore it works as deformation force, which influences in optical performance of the laser beam scanning device. Further, installation using the leaf springs and screws requires troublesome and time-consuming work.